1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to kitchen wares but more particularly to a device which compresses plastic bottles in order to keep CO2 inside the liquid as well as reduce the surface exposed to air which reduces oxidation, and at the same time reducing storage volume.
2. Background of the Invention
Large containers are practical and economical but they have the inconvenience that if they are not used-up quickly, the CO2 will escape from the liquid and the drink will become flat. Moreover oxidation may be intensified which may affect the taste of the beverage.
In order to eliminate this drawback, some enterprising inventors have dreamed up a variety of ways to keep air pressure inside the bottle higher than the pressure of the CO2 in order to keep the CO2 in solution. Some methods involve the injection of air, while more practical methods involve reducing the volume of the bottle so that there is little escape volume available for the CO2.
The problem with reducing the volume of bottles is that it can create cracks, creases or punctures in the bottle which makes matters worse.
An improved method of compressing a bottle without damage has to be found.